Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. More particularly, the present application is related to an organic light emitting element with enhanced light emission efficiency and extended lift span and to an OLED display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
The organic light emitting element has features of superior light emission efficiency and self-luminescence. As such, the organic light emitting element has a very high potential capable of being used in several technical fields, such as image displays, illumination devices and so on, for a variety of purposes. However, all layers included in the organic light emitting element are ordinarily formed using a vapor deposition process.
Small-molecular and monomer organic light emitting elements of the related art have layers formed by the vapor deposition process. Such organic light emitting elements are being commonly used in 4-inch displays driven in an active matrix mode. In other words, the small molecular and monomer organic light emitting elements are used only in small-sized devices because the technology for properly fabricating a large-sized thin film transistor (TFT) substrate is not yet perfected. Small molecular and monomer materials can be obtained with high purity for high light emission efficiency through use of certain refinement techniques. However, such small molecular and monomer materials are one of the primary factors in limiting the size of a display device and increasing fabrication costs of the display device.
It is difficult for the vapor deposition process to be employed in mass-producing display devices with respect to time, costs and quantity. As an alternative, a so-called solution process has been receiving some attention.
However, an organic light emitting element fabricated using the solution process cannot provide higher efficiency compared to that fabricated using the vapor deposition process. Moreover, as currently known, the solution process must be partially used in the fabrication process of the organic light emitting element. In other words, the solution process cannot be used for all processes of fabricating the organic light emitting element. Also, it is difficult for the solution process to enhance light emission efficiency of the organic light emitting elements.